


Family Breakfast

by dyingofgeography (stacebowzer)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacebowzer/pseuds/dyingofgeography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little slice of life from my self indulgent head canon where Daryl is crashing on the Grimes family couch. Slash in the form of epic pining only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, not even a beta so apologies in advance for the grammatical errors.

Daryl Dixon cooked the Grimes kid’s breakfast every morning. He manned the house’s antique gas stove wearing an old flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off, the pajama pants with the little crossbows on them Carl had gotten for him last Christmas and his customary scowl. There was always a large mug of coffee within easy reach on the counter. Most people would guess Daryl Dixon took his coffee black, but in the safety of the Grimes home he preferred a splash of cream and enough sugar to give a mouse a seizure. Daryl Dixon stood barefoot in the Grimes’ kitchen every morning churning out eggs. Sometimes fried with bacon and toast, others days scrambled with spinach and tomato. The latter usually making an appearance after Rick mentioned that Carl needed to eat more vegetables. 

Daryl Dixon did this not out of obligation, although he often felt he could never repay the Grimes. He did it not out of love for the children, who of course took it completely for granted. He certainly did not do it because he was hungry himself, for he never ate breakfast. Daryl Dixon made the Grimes family breakfast every morning because every morning right as he finished cooking, Rick would come in. His hair still damp from the shower, the shirt of his clean pressed uniform not yet buttoned, his blue eyes sparkling when he saw his children at the table. Rick would walk across the kitchen, take the plate Daryl had just finished filling and in return give him the brightest smile that had ever been directed his way, and a friendly clap on the shoulder. Every morning without fail, a smile and a hand on his shoulder. It was the most Daryl had been touched in years. He was willing to do almost anything to make sure it kept happening, cooking breakfast seemed a small price to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from the happy AU in my head where Daryl somehow ends up staying on the Grimes family (sans Lori, for reasons) couch for the night and then they never let him leave. Eventually Rick and Daryl realize their epic love for each other, Judith starts calling Daryl papa, everyone lives happily ever after and nobody gets eaten. The End.


End file.
